1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, an input method and an input program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a piece of information is inputted into an information processing apparatus such as a computer via a pointing device such as a mouse or a keyboard so that a user can operate the information displayed on the display of the information processing apparatus. In addition, in the case where the display has a touch panel function, the user inputs information by touching an icon or the like displayed on the display.
The mouse has a plurality of buttons to process different functions in response to the operation of either button. For example, in the case of a mouse having buttons on either side, a left-clicking action or an action of pressing the left button initiates a specific action. In addition, a right-clicking action or an action of pressing the right button initiates an optional action. The optional action allows the user to select one or more auxiliary functions before initiating the specific action. For example, it is possible to operate a scroll bar for varying the vertical or horizontal width of an operation screen using a soft key, which is realized by software. This makes it possible to provide a more convenient function to the user,
Recently, typical touch panels introduced for typical store-installed terminals are increasing. Such a touch panel initiates only one action when the user touches a screen. For example, while the touch screen can perform a simple specific action in response to pressing a displayed soft key, it cannot initiate an optional action for providing auxiliary functions such as the right-clicking on the mouse as mentioned above.
In order to avoid such problems, several techniques for performing multiple processes using a touch panel have been proposed.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2007-207281, consideration is given to an information input/output apparatus that outputs control signals in accordance with the number of positions on which pressure is detected when pressure is applied to a plurality of positions on a touch panel. This information input/output apparatus can initiate a plurality of actions when the actions of the information input/output apparatus are set to match the number of the positions on which pressure is detected.
In addition, as disclosed in for example Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2000-181630, consideration is given to a touch panel system that initiates a predetermined action when pressure is applied to a position different from the current position of a pointer in the state where the position indication is being performed by the pointer.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2007-207281 has a problem in that an intended action cannot be performed when a user does not correctly remember the operation that corresponds to the number of detected positions. In addition, there is another problem in which, when the intended action has a number of alternatives, the numbers of detected positions are required to be set to match all the alternatives.
Further, the technique disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2000-181630 has a problem in which, when pressure is not applied to a correct position on the touch panel, the intended action cannot be performed.
In addition, according to the techniques disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2007-207281 and Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2000-181630, the above-mentioned position for initiating an intended action is not displayed Therefore, as a drawback, it is difficult for the user to identify an area on the touch panel that he/she is supposed to press.
Furthermore, according to the techniques disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2007-207281 and Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2000-181630, when the user presses the touch panel using a finger or the like, an operation signal for initiating a specific action is outputted with reference to the entire area on which pressure is applied. Thus, as a drawback, operation is difficult in the case where a high precision operation is performed with reference to a certain position on which pressure is detected such as a list box and a scroll bar.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2007-207281    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Application Patent No. 2000-181630